Honest Trailer - Batman Forever
Batman Forever is the 221st episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1995 DC superhero film Batman Forever. ''It was published on November 14, 2017 to coincide with the theatrical release of 'Justice League. The video is 5 minutes 3 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.0 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Batman Forever on YouTube "This is definitely the worst movie I've seen thirty times." '~ Honest Trailers - Batman Forever'' Script From producer Tim Burton, and replacement director Joel Schumacher, comes a Batman movie that replaces the '80s gothic look for the first two, with the ecstasy soaked fever dream of the mid-90s. Yep, this is definitely the worst movie I've seen thirty times. ''Batman Forever'' After human cure song (Beetlejuice), Tim Burton made Batman cool for the mainstream (Batman), then put too much kinky stuff in the sequel to sell kids' toys (Batman Returns), Warner Bros picked Joel Schumacher as a pariah... uh, director to push the franchise in a more family-friendly direction ('''Robin: Holy rusty metal, Batman!/'Batman:' Huh?). But hey, if this what we had to do get through to get Nolan, take it away, Joel! Alfred Pennyworth: Can I persuade you to take a sandwich with you, sir? Batman: I'll get drive-thru. (sighs) Meet Val Kilmer's unique take on Batman; he's not weird like Keaton (Michael Keaton), charming like Clooney (George Clooney), intimidating like Bale (Christian Bale), swole like Affleck (Ben Affleck), or emotional like a human; but he does contribute one major unique trait to the Batman legacy: his mouth is always open (show clips of Batman with his mouth open, accompanied by dramatic background music). I mean.. bats do eat bugs, I guess that's one way to catch them. Watch Batman face Two-Face, a man with the power of not being a threat half the time (show clips of Two-Face doing coin flipping, then fell in disgust as the coin lands on unmarked side), but there's also the onesie-wearing Riddler; Jim Carrey at the height of his powers brings the same manic energy he brings to his other roles (The Riddler: Joygasm!!) (The Mask: Ssssmoookin'!), while Tommy Lee Jones makes the horrible choice to bring the same manic energy as Jim Carrey (Two Face: ...aaand, meeee!!). Watch the two actors try to one up each other on the camera, while the real drama was apparently going down off screen. (Audio clip of Jim Carrey's interview on The Howard Stein Show) Jim Carrey: He got up, hugged me and said "I hate you" (laughing). I really, really don't like you. Wowwww. Thrill as Batman faces his greatest danger yet; the only thing that could actually stop him for good: a therapist. Dr. Chase Meridian takes her place alongside Vicki Vale as the latest bat girlfriend you'll never hear from again. She's got brain, brawn, and she's not doing either one of them, because all she does is perv out on a stranger in a rubber suit (Dr. Chase Meridian: You are interesting./Well I wish you could say that my interest in you was... purely professional... (grabbing Batman's rubber suit, then moans)./My place... midnight./I'm imagining this moment since I first saw you, your eyes, your lips, your body...). Experience the bat family grow bigger with Chris O' Donnell's Robin, whose lame origin story of the Robin's name (Dick Grayson: I flew in like a robin) is still better than The Dark Knight Rises (Clerk: 'You should use your name, Robin./'Blake: Thanks). Witness a mid-20s actor do his best to play a cool teen; complete with cool motorcycle and leather jacket, giant '90s cool guy earring, and something no one ever make cool: laundry karate (show clips of Dick Grayson doing laundry stunts while Alfred watching it as the techno background music plays.). Holy dry clean only, Batman! This makes me want to drink some bleach! So witness the beginning on the end of the original bat-quadrilogy (Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever and Batman & Robin), that put nipples on the suit (zooming in to batsuit's nipples), launched Akiva Goldsman's career (zooming in the name Akiva Goldsman on the opening credit scene), and cut out the insane subplot with the giant bat (shows deleted scene of Bruce Wayne facing a giant bat). But survives today by hanging on to it's three redeeming qualities: the thumbs up GIF, the epic Seal song (Kiss from a Rose), and the fact that no matter what you have to say, it's still not s****y as Batman & Robin.'' (''show clips of Batman flashing Batman's credit card in Batman & Robin) ''Batman:' Never leave a cave without it. Starring Hello Reddit! I Am Actor and Artist Val Kilmer, AMA (as Bruce Wayne/Batman), A Chewed Up Starburst (Tommy Lee Jones as Harvey Dent/Two-Face), Jim Carries The Movie (Jim Carrey as Edward Nygma/The Riddler), Dr. Girlfriend (Nicole Kidman as Dr. Chase Meridian), The Adult Wonder (Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin), Didn't Sign Up For This (Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth), The World's Craziest Laser Tag Arena (Gotham's underground thugs), The "Batman, Yeah!" Guy (Jon Favreau as The Assistant ), The "Boiling Acid!" Guy (Jon Favreau as The Assistant), and What's That Girl? Batman Fell Down A Well (bark bark)? for ''Batman Forever - Batman Begins to Suck. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Batman Begins To Suck Umm..., did anyone notice Two-Face's lair only works if he's facing one direction? Did they had to rearrange the furniture when he's turning around? Viewer's Comments Say, "Breathe. Sunflower. Three to the right, four to the left. Rainbow. Four-fifty". -'' Geeky Redhead ''Please say: "I've been falling for 30 minutes!" - ''Andre Miguel Santos ''you should say "soup is just boneless cereal" - ''David Willis ''Please say "I think that the Twilight Saga are the most amazing, beautiful movies ever made and I would very much like to marry Edward Cullen." - ''Elena Jones Trivia * The writers first watched '''Batman Forever as children and loved it, but agreed that the movie isn't that good when viewed objectively as adults. * Honest Trailers have been produced for virtually every other Batman movie, including Batman Begins,''' The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises,' Batman (1989)', Batman Returns, Batman & Robin,' The Killing Joke', Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman ''and Justice League.'' See '''list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Batman Forever ''has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemaBlend said that Batman Forever is "perfect for the Honest Trailer roasting" and that Honest Trailer was full of "brutal honesty." Slate noted "There was almost too much weirdness in this movie for Screen Junkies to pack in." In the same article, Slate appreciated Screen Junkies for acknowledging that Batman Forever does had a few redeeming qualities and, at the very least, isn't as bad as ''Batman & Robin. ''Geek Tyrant praised Screen Junkies for not being afraid "to point out how ridiculous most of the movie is." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Watch Batman Forever Get Ripped Apart In New Honest Trailer ' - CinemaBlend article * '‘Batman Forever’ Honest Trailer: The Worst Movie You’ve Seen 30 Times ' - Slash Film article * 'Batman Forever Was as Bonkers as Jim Carrey at the Height of His Powers ' - Slate article * 'BATMAN FOREVER Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:1990s Category:Franchises Category:Batman Category:Season 10 Category:Warner Bros.